


Adulthood

by HandMonsters



Series: Lifetime [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Cesarean Section, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: Time has passed since you moved in with Ruben and things have settled down. Yet Marcelo seems skittish and with an unexpected arrival, you soon find your peaceful life thrown upside down once again.





	1. Chapter 1

“You have to listen to me-he’s not experimenting on these people anymore, he’s butchering them! I cannot keep providing him with the necessary tools for his work if he is going to keep waste resources like this.” Whilst there was some truth in the doctor’s statement you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance cross your brow. He’d not only had the audacity to question Ruben’s research methods but he’d come to you after he couldn’t get his way with him, thinking that you’d be able to change his mind. But this was Marcelo, and you were not surprised. Not anymore.  
“How Ruben conducts his experiments is none of your concern Marcelo. What you should be worrying about is how you can continue to provide.” Marcelo shot from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table.

“This is insanity! You need to talk to Ruben!” You didn’t say anything, an eyebrow raised at the doctor as he pulled himself together, clenching his hands into fists and sighing.

“I’m sorry (Y/N)…” he said, relaxing to some extent, “I’m only concerned about the research. We can’t mess this up, not when we’re so close to completing everything.” There was a few things wrong with his statement.

“He Marcelo. Ruben is close to finishing, and even with his ‘butchering’, there are still results. My only concern is to make sure these results aren’t published without consent this time. Ah-” you cut Marcelo off before he could protest, “we’ve had this discussion before. But ever since that incident you haven’t seemed the least bit concerned about resources until now. That suggests to me that you have methods of collecting these resources you still haven’t shared with us. But your problems are your own and we have plenty to deal with here.”

“You don’t understand (Y/N). This is bigger than all of us.” His beady eyes darted to your belly, his brow furrowed. “I’m sure you want what’s best for all of you.” It was your turn to stand, striding to the door and opening it for him.

“Your right Marcelo, maybe I don’t understand. And for that reason I will speak to Ruben. But I don’t want to discuss this again.” You replied coolly, the doctor passing you.

“And I assure you, I want what’s best for Ruben and myself. That’s why we all do our jobs. Even if it means not being completely honest with each other. But if you’ll excuse me I have to go talk to Ruben now.” Marcelo stopped at the front door, offering you a thin smile, eyes portraying how he really felt.

“I appreciate your time (Y/N).” 

“You’re welcome Marcelo. Goodbye.” The door closed and you were left in the hallway all by yourself. 

He was finally gone.

Resting a hand against your belly you let out a deep sigh, letting go of your thoughts and savouring the silence. You needed baggy clothing. Either you were starting to show or Marcelo had been digging his nose into your business again. But that wasn’t your priority: you had to see Ruben. Taking to the basement you found your way to the big double doors, pushing them open to see the crude machine and it’s adjoining terminals in the centre. It reminded you of a plant. The roots, the stem, the head and the petals, the beautiful bounty that was produced. Spying Ruben by the control panel you listened as the machine powered down, groaning and creaking as it ceased to function. The lights flickered and the room grew dark, your eyes adjusting as you carefully tip-toed over any wires, making your way to Ruben. 

“Why are you lurking down here this late?” He asked you as you rest against his shoulder.

“I came to see what you were up to…” you purred, Ruben casting you a disappointed look.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Okay,” you chuckled at being called out, reaching across his shoulder and resting your head against his. “Marcelo wanted me to talk to you.”

“I told you not to talk to him.” You sighed, wishing it was that easy.

“I suggest you tell him not to talk to me, I don’t need to be told.” You commented, carrying on before you ended up digressing. “But he says your…methods of experimentation on your subjects is getting messy. That you’re wasting resources.” You knew he wouldn’t take too kindly to those words.

“How dare he.” Ruben growled as he stopped what he was doing. “He thinks he has the right to tell me what to do?” He seemed to calm, turning with a sigh as he took you in his arms.  
“What did you tell him?” 

“It was his problem.” Ruben’s expression softened as he kissed your forehead, holding you to him as he thanked you. You smiled weakly, averting your eyes as you glanced down at your belly.

“Can I ask you something?” You soothed, testing the water.

“Go ahead.” 

“Do you think I’ve put on weight?” Ruben stifled a laugh, smirk threatening to turn into a smile as he gave you an amused, if not confused, look.

“No.” He stated bluntly, “It’s unlike you to be concerned about such matters though, what’s gotten into you?” You felt the relief wash over you, chuckling to yourself as you shook your head.

“My dresses felt a little tight that’s all.” He didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t question it any further, sweeping you back upstairs to spend the rest of his hours awake with you.

~

Laying in bed you couldn’t sleep, you felt restless. You gazed through the darkness, savouring the warmth of Ruben’s body behind you…furrowing your brow you gave up, carefully peeling back the covers and slipping your legs off the end of the bed. Turning back you admired Ruben’s calm features: the only time you could see him really at peace, then again, his was often plagued with nightmares and horrid dreams that left him gasping for breath in cold sweat or lashing out in his dream. Tonight it seemed, he was happy. Tucking him back in you made your way to the door, turning the handle slowly and flinching as it clicked. Breath held you made sure Ruben hadn’t stirred before slipping out. Pale beams of light streamed through the windows, illuminating the darkness as you head for the library.   
Reading usually helped you sleep.   
And so you sat against the wooden shelves, a book in your hands, but…after a few minutes you found yourself as restless as ever, unable to focus on the book. Putting it aside with a sigh you caught a glimpse of the stars from the window. It was a clear night…stepping out the front you shivered, clutching your arms as your bare feet became accustomed to the cold stone. The cold wouldn’t stop you though, no matter how much it bit at your flesh. Pacing over to the fountain you found yourself transfixed by the starry sky. It was gorgeous…so…pretty…resting against the fountain you let your mind wander, a hand drifting down to your belly. A quiet chuckle rose from within, a warm feeling in your heart as you hugged your waist. 

“Ohhh…what are we going to do about you huh?” You soothed, swaying gently in the breeze.

“Your timing is terrible really…you couldn’t have waited just a little longer…I don’t mind of course but Ruben…he’s so busy I don’t want to disturb him, he doesn’t need to worry about us. That’s why it’ll be our little secret, just for a bit longer okay?” You trailed off, eyes falling on the gate. How many years had passed since you’d entered those gates? You were just a child then and now look at you! An adult, thirty-something and a mother to be. No longer haunted by your father…he was long gone - the only pain you had now was Marcelo, you thought with a smile. Shaking off the nostalgia you furrowed your brow.

“You still need a name…” you sighed, turning to the stars for your answer. “If you’re a girl then I know your daddy will insist that you’re called Laura…she’s his sister you see but he lost her when they were children. She had a kind soul…but if you’re a boy…” you trailed off, remembering Marcelo had mentioned one of his patients, the name striking a particular interest with you, but you couldn’t remember. It looked like you’d have to talk to Marcelo again after all, but that could wait. You gasped, bracing yourself as a particularly strong gust of wind sent a chill down your spine, the allure of the warm bed calling to you. A dressing gown wasn’t doing much to keep you warm…letting out a sigh you pushed yourself up, strolling back inside and blocking out the cold. Before you entered your room you whispered goodnight to your child, before slipping inside and curling up next to Ruben again, drifting away peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

And so the daily struggle began. Ruben worked furiously to complete STEM. Marcelo kept supplies coming in and you tended to the house…finding baggier dresses that didn’t require a tight waist, or anything that would show of the bump that was growing faster than you’d expected. It was difficult to hide it from Ruben…what with your cravings and up and down emotions…you’d cried after passing Laura’s room one day, missing her, but it was out of character for you to just break down like that and it shocked him. That wasn’t the only thing though that made it hard. During one of your late night ventures into the garden you’d…you’d felt what felt like tiny butterflies trapped inside of you, their wings brushing against you…you’d…cried again then too but…feeling your child move for the first time really was something special. It wasn’t a kick-no, but…it would be soon, you told yourself…and your bump was getting too big to be not noticed. Too big to be ignored. You knew you had to tell him soon, but you couldn’t…and so you waited, more pressing issues beginning to stress you out. Sure, you could have just be overemphasising it in your head. But not when it came to Marcelo. Oh no. 

Nothing was ever small when it came to Marcelo. 

You stopped singing, the piano cutting off shortly after.

“Why did you stop?” Ruben asked, moving aside as you perched on the stool beside him. 

“I’ve been putting it off for a while but…I need to talk to you.” He was already listening, waiting for you to continue. You sighed, rubbing your arm bashfully as you formed your words.

“I’m worried that’s all…about you…and Marcelo.” 

“What about Marcelo?” You hesitated, not sure how to put it.

“Well, doesn’t he seem a bit more…skittish, than usual. Like he’s done something wrong. I walked past him and I swear he didn’t make eye contact once, he didn’t say bye like normal and his hands were shaking when he went to get his coat Ruben, there’s just something wrong with him…” 

“And it’s taken you this long to work that out?” He joked, tilting his head with a smirk. You couldn’t help but smile, but the gravity of the situation didn’t lift.

“It’s just…you’re so busy I wanted to make sure you weren’t missing anything. I don’t want any more published work or missing notes.” You offered a weak smile to Ruben as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into him as you rest a head against his shoulder. “Not when you’ve worked so hard…” you soothed. You felt him kiss you on the side of the head, squeezing your waist as he let out a purr.

“Don’t worry about Marcelo. A few more months and everything will be complete and then, he’ll be gone.” The implications of ‘gone’ were shady but you liked the idea, whatever it was. “Then you won’t have to worry ever again…and I’ll rebuild the world the way it was meant to be, before they took away everything. My body, my life…Laura. You’ll never know what pain is, suffering. All of it will go. Mark my words (Y/N). Whatever happens I won’t let anybody hurt you again.” He growled, resting his head against yours as you smiled.

“And nothing, will get in my way.” 

And you believed him…

You still did, even as they dragged you to the car, body limp, unable to cry as you watched the place you lived being burnt to the ground. Orange flames licking the sky like they did the night Laura died. Ruben…you hadn’t seen him…couldn’t see him…wanted to see him…to know he wasn’t trapped in the burning wreck. Know he was safe! But no matter how much you kicked and screamed and cried, you couldn’t do anything, whatever it was that they’d sedated you with preventing you from moving. 

But not from feeling…

You could see them in the front of the car…pearly gloves concealing their hands. Everything black, black suits, black glasses, black hearts…


	3. Chapter 3

“What makes her so special?” The woman asked, casting her cool gaze towards the sleeping girl beside her. 

“What makes her special?” The dark haze said - a silhouette similar to that of a human rising from a outlined desk. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was smiling. “She’s the key.” He rounded the desk and sat, two shadowy arms outstretched to welcome his new toy.

“Ruben is stubborn,” he began, “and it seems Marcelo can no longer reach him. But what do we have here? We have a girl – not just any girl though, his wife so to speak...she’s a bargaining tool, the key to Ruben’s mind. Just think, with her cooperation, we could have Ruben eating out of the palm of our hands.” As he lowered his arms, the woman found it an appropriate time to ask.

“What if she refuses to cooperate?” An eerie silence fell between them both, and the shadows seemed to darken, swallowing the blinding light behind him.

“Surely you of all people should know the answer to that…” he said calmly, “a mother would do anything to protect her child and if she refuses to work with us she won’t just loose her freedom, she’ll loose her child, her life. She’d forfeit everything. I suppose that wouldn’t be too much of an issue for you though,” he sighed, the woman’s body tensing as she listened attentively.

“Her child could replace Lily.” Everything she’d done was to protect her daughter, and the thought of having her back, freed from the experiments…was a joy she couldn’t bear. Because it would mean someone else’s child would suffer, someone else would lose their life. Not that the girl had any choice. That was the part he didn’t explain. Nobody had a choice. It was join MOBIUS or die.

~

Coming around, you squint as a blinding light forced you to shield your eyes. Where the hell were you? Groggily you pushed yourself up, the red leather of the sofa beneath your hands forcing the image of flames into your mind. Your hands bound by silver chains, reflecting the white light. You weren’t dead, you thought sitting up bolt right, once again forced to turn away – eyes falling on the tall woman beside you. She wore a black suit. Like the men that had taken you – burnt down your house and-

“It seems you’re nervous.” A deep voice echoed from the light. Focusing on the shadow in the centre of the lights you felt the panic take control.

“Where’s Ruben - what have you done to him?!” You cried, shooting to your feet.

“Sit!” The shadow boomed, and you sat silently in shock. “I admire your loyalty to Ruben. I can assure you he’s safe. But I find that your concern is misplaced. If you should be concerned about anyone, it should be yourself.” You bit your lip, relieved that Ruben was safe – so relieved, but you weren’t safe yet.

“What do you want? You asked bitterly, the shadow’s head cocked to side.

“I want your help. I want you to work as an agent for us, at MOBIUS. Working for us you could have anything, and I mean anything you’ve ever wanted – anything you could dream of. And all you’d have to do was get Ruben, to cooperate with us.”   
Your answer was simple. 

No.

And so you left the room, escorted by the woman who’d stood by idly as you’d been threatened by the boogie-man and a guard. He’d fallen behind as you’d left the room. “Hired muscle”, there to make sure you didn’t run away, but it didn’t stop you about thinking about it. Intimidated, annoyed and lost you stalked down the white corridor, and away from the room. Everything was so clinical. So clean – except for the scum that graced the halls calling themselves agents. 

“Are you taking me to Ruben?” You asked, the woman not turning as her blonde hair bobbed behind her in a bun.

“Not yet. You’ll want a change of clothes and some food first.” Were her first words to you, cold and expressionless. 

“I want to see Ruben.” You growled.

“Watch your mouth.” The guard said behind you with equal animosity, the woman turning with a furrowed brow as her pale blue eyes scolded the guard.

“It’s quite alright.” Her attention turned to you as the procession stopped. 

“I’ll take you to see Ruben but only if you eat something – ah-” she hushed you before you could complain. “I don’t care what you say, it’s not you I’m thinking of.” Her eyes flickered to your belly and you felt embarrassment creep onto your face. You hated to admit it but she was right. As much as you wanted to see Ruben, you had to eat. Although, some of the stubbornness remained as you pushed the packaged sandwiches across the table. The half-eaten sandwich was surprisingly good, and the strange crisp things in the packets were even better but…you weren’t hungry. At least you’d tried to eat – but the look on the woman’s face as she watched you she wasn’t amused.

“You don’t want anything else?” She asked politely. She’d been that way since the guard had left. Smiling, her pale eyes twinkling with a sort of weak shine: you passed it off as the white of the walls. When you didn’t respond her smile thinned. 

“Come on, just a little bit more…” she sighed, and you felt your temper flare.

“Not until I see Ruben so drop the act.” You responded bitterly, the cold expression returning to her face. That was better, you thought. She leant back in her seat, averting her eyes as she furrowed her brow. Then, leaning in close she beckoned you to her, having instinctively moved back. Hesitantly leaning forwards you met her gaze as you both rest against the table, suddenly aware of the prying eyes that watched you both.

“Listen (Y/N). I know I have to look after you but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help you. I know how you feel.” How you felt? You opened you mouth to object when she cut you short. “They took everything from me, burnt down my house, stole my daughter away from me and keep her locked away here. The only way I could see her was by joining MOBIUS, and that meant leaving my husband behind.”

“So you want me to betray Ruben just to make my life easier?” You remarked, the lady shaking her head dismissively.

“No – it would benefit you both. Listen, I know you have every right not to trust me, but I don’t want to see The Administrator ruin your life too…and I want you to eat more so that you don’t starve. It isn’t just about you anymore, speaking to you mother – mother I want you to realise that you can’t expect this nightmare to turn into a happy ending. You’ll have to do things you won’t want to…to protect your child.” You remained still, glancing at the food before you, then giving into your better judgement. 

You couldn’t trust her. Not one bit. But what she said held some grain of truth…even if you didn’t want to think about it. You were still waiting to wake up at home, run downstairs and greet Ruben in the basement with a great big smile and tell him all about the wacky dream you’d had. But that wasn’t going to happen. So you dropped the act and picked up what remained of the sandwich, falling back into that sweet silence that you’d abandoned.


	4. Chapter 4

As she led you down another white corridor to Ruben you found yourself torn in two. The lady worked for the men that had kidnapped you but when she said she wanted to help you, you couldn’t help but believe her…it was the scars from previous relationships that left you tender and suspicious of her…the woman who’s eyes were pale and blue – they almost reminded you of Beatriz’s…they had the same shine to them, the feigned smile only a childless mother could conjure up. You bit your tongue, wincing at the sharp sting that nipped at the tip. The warmth of the blood followed. The metallic liquid poisoning your taste buds – but you were so – annoyed. You refused to trust her. To like her. She was the enemy. The only people you could trust were Ruben and yourself. That was how was.

And how it always would be.

Approaching your destination, you noticed her slow, turning to face you with a weak smile. 

“He’s in there. A guard will pick you both up and take you to your provided room later tonight. I will be collecting you in the morning.” You nod understandingly, taking to the door as she bid you goodbye. You could hear the heated argument inside. Knew immediately who it was that was doing all the arguing. Obviously Ruben had done something “distasteful”. But you didn’t enter. Watching the woman stride back down the corridor you felt something tug inside of you. 

“Excuse me!” You called after her, the click of her heels abruptly stopping as she waited for you to speak, an inquisitive look on her face. It took a moment for you muster up the courage to ask, red creeping onto your features as you did.

“What’s your name?” She looked quite surprised, her smile broadening.

“Myra Hanson Castellanos.” She replied simply. “But please, call me by my first name.” The corner of your lips curled on their own accord as you cursed silently at yourself. So much for ignoring her. 

“Okay Myra…” you murmured, and she nod, taking her leave. You could thank her for the food in the morning, you told yourself, knowing it was best not to let the infamous doctor ramble too long. Chuckling quietly to yourself, you regained your composure, pushing open the door to Ruben’s room. 

Lab – room. Whatever you wanted to call it.

There was something magical in the moment you met Ruben’s eyes. He’d been sat at the other end of the lab, sat as Marcelo paced before him. He’d seen you enter and stood, the sudden urgency with which he did stopping Marcelo in his tracks. You’d been too focused on Ruben though, too relieved to notice the doctor approaching you.   
“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed, breaking your focus. You turned dreamily to him, then felt your body tense at Marcelo’s proximity. You could have torn his head off. But you didn’t.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright! They didn’t hurt you did they?” You didn’t reply, choking on the words you could have said: it’s all your fault, I hope you die – thankfully Ruben spoke for you.

“If you’re done asking questions you can leave now. If you’re gone too long your master will think you’ve betrayed him too.” It wasn’t what he’d wanted to say and you knew it. And for once, Marcelo obeyed, leaving immediately and telling Ruben he’d be back the next day. As he left, he mentioned how glad he was to see you again…making you sick to the core…a sickness that soon subsided as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist. You could feel his body against your back and you rest your hands against his, feeling his grasp tighten. No words were exchanged and for a few blissful minutes as you savoured each other’s company. A few blissful minutes that unearthed so many worries you didn’t even know you’d had. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe…” you breathed, feeling the tears sting your eyes. Fucking hormones, you cursed silently as Ruben nuzzled his nose into your neck, kissing you passionately and making you chuckle, a sudden shudder shaking your sides as you tried to stifle the tears. 

“Of course I’m fine. Nothing can touch me. Nothing can hurt me – but you, they didn’t do anything to you did they?” He asked, the panic still on-going.

“No…the big boss asked if I would work with them. They call him The Administrator. I refused but…” 

“But?” Ruben repeated on edge. 

“Nothing, I was just…Ruben when they took me and burnt down the house I thought you were still in there – it was like seeing the barn – Ruben I was so worried.” You tried to explain but quickly gave up as the tears came freely, leaving you a mess as he cradled you. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. You could read him like a book – he was angry for one, seething with resentment. But he was as calm as could be for now, the relief keeping him from ranting. Then, he took you by surprise.

“Stop crying…” he breathed, spinning you around in his arms and wiping away the tears. You tried your hardest, sniffling and smiling at him. But they didn’t stop. He smiled back. It was a warm smile and he rest his head against yours, allowing you to calm. His hands strayed to your sides, and he let out a soft laugh. Then it grew louder, and you felt your heart stop. You looked at him with risen eyebrows, amusement on your face as you he apologised, trying to stop but sniggering unsuccessfully. 

“What’s so funny?” You asked, cracking up yourself.

“Nothing…” he soothed, trailing off and letting out a sigh, “I’m just glad you’re both safe.”

“Both…” you repeated, slightly dazed.

“Marcelo told me. It makes me curious though, why didn’t you tell me?” It clicked in your head – he knew about your child – his child – Marcelo had stolen the moment the little snitch but you didn’t care anymore, you simply smiled.

“You were so caught up in your work I didn’t want to disturb you...I suppose I didn’t want you to worry about me that’s all.” He didn’t say anything, just hugged you again, your bump feeling more obvious than it’d ever done before as his body rest against it. That night you were led to your room. Small, plain, nothing special. But you felt right at home, the image of the burning house a thing of the past as you lay in Ruben’s arms, discussing the names of your child. You’d guessed right when you thought he’d ask for a girl to be named after Laura, and you didn’t mind. The boy’s name was up to you though. And…you had one name, buried deep in your mind. One that you couldn’t remember. But you wanted him to be called by that name. If only you could remember what it was.

Lenny, no…Laslow? It began with an L – it began with an L.

But you couldn’t remember.


	5. Chapter 5

A ghost: an apparition of a dead person which is believed to appear or become manifest to the living, typically as a nebulous image. This is what you became. To use the verb, “ghosted”, one would say you glided down the white corridors of your prison unseen by the naked eye. 

The way your white nightgown brushed past your legs with each stride, your silent step, you were a ghost. 

No longer a new sight for the many employees that frequented the building, you followed Myra as she went about her day to day tasks. In the earlier stages of your time there, you’d managed to slip away a couple of times, explore, and find yourself back with Myra after being caught and cautioned. Not that you could have slipped off now even if you wanted to, ready to burst any day as the bump protruded from beneath the fabric of your gown. 

You hadn’t seen Ruben for…a long time either. After continuously refusing to work with MOBIUS you found yourself as “motivation”. Something that pained you daily. You knew how stressed Ruben had been in the days prior to your removal but he was bound to get worse. Worse and worse and worse with nobody there to reassure him until one day he’d break. And the words you frequently heard lingered in your mind: “do what’s best for them.” But the thought of working with The Administrator made you sick. Working with Marcelo, who’d betrayed you so many times before – except now you saw he was just a pathetic pawn. Like the rest of you. It made you sick, and you’d promised yourself that you would never betray Ruben like that. Never.

“Are you okay?” Myra asked, noticing you’d drifted away. Darting your eyes in her direction you remembered where you were, lifting your head off the desk and curling the corner of your lips.

“I suppose.” You murmured. You sat beside her at a desk. She was busily tapping away at a computer, a picture pinned to the corner of the screen. It showed Myra beside a young girl who you knew as Lily, her daughter, blue eyes just like her mother with a smile worthy of an angel. Then there was her husband, Sebastian. She’d told you all about Lily, but she never said much about Sebastian but you could tell she still cared about him, often catching the nostalgia in her eye on the brief occasions she mentioned him. 

“You could always do some work for me.” She chirped, trying to lighten the mood as she motioned to a stack of folders beside her. You smiled. 

“No. I’d have to be an agent to open those folders. You won’t get me that easily.” It’d become something of a joke between you, despite the grim truth behind the comments. Myra smiled, the light from the screen illuminating her pale skin.

“Well…I wouldn’t tell…” she trailed off, watching you take a pen from nearby and piece of paper, “we could always carry on with your file.” The thought made you hesitate, an image of your father flashing in your mind. Clutching your pencil you began to scratch the lead away on the page. It was going to be a…a – you furrowed your brow. It was going to be your old room, not the one at the mansion with Ruben…but the paper decorated cell in which you once dwelled. You could see it from the floor, slumped in a head like the pile of blankets staring out at the sky through the open windows. It made you chuckle as the place came back to you, it wasn’t too dissimilar to the place you stayed now. A prison. Myra quietly observed you from the corner of her eye, continuing with her work. There was no query into your giggles, just silence. 

She knew she wouldn’t get anything out of you. 

Myra was to watch you at all times when not in your room, to feed you and gather information from you, about you mainly at this point. How you ended up with Ruben, your past, everything up to the present. For now, she was happy with your simple replies. Even if she wanted to learn more. Yet she knew certain things had to be kept hidden: friendship, trust, anything that might compromise loyalty to the tyrant that ruled over all. Even you had to admit you’d grow fond of the woman, reminding you so much of Beatriz. But Ruben was your everything, your one and only and there was no one except him. You couldn’t trust her. Not when she worked for…The Administrator.   
Immersed in your drawing you failed to keep track of time, and soon Myra tapped you on the shoulder.

“We should get some lunch.” She soothed, leaving you dazed as you returned to reality. 

“Yeah…sure…” you breathed, setting aside the pencil and taking one last look at the drawing. It was coming along nicely, you thought. Guided to the canteen you picked out your food, thanking Myra as you pulled up to a table. She smiled weakly, shaking her head. This was how it was. Every day…

Every day growing fatter and fatter – until one day you couldn’t get any fatter, and – on your way to the canteen your legs buckled, beneath you, shoulder hitting the nearest wall as if someone had tied a knot in your belly with all your muscles, the pain throbbing. 

Growing. 

Myra flew to your side as your chest heaved, unsure what to do as the pain subsided, replaced with a stronger sensation that tore through your body like a knife. A knife…you’d never known what it’d felt like to be stabbed or torn open by a blade, although you’d watched Ruben use one. He used to use a sedative on people…the liquid – the way it shone in the glass of cylinder of the syringe as the held you down. It was all so familiar. You were in so much pain but you had to escape, twisting and turning as the guards fought to keep you still. The doctor said it would put you to sleep, you wouldn’t feel the pain. It’d all be over when you woke up. You’d kicked and screamed and cried and begged and cried and cried as the needle pricked your skin. And the sedative went in. Seeping through your veins like poison. Every inch of your body awake, aware, every feeling intensified, the bright light in your eyes reminiscent of the room you’d first awoken in – The Administrator sat behind his desk – but you couldn’t think. You couldn’t move your head to see the scalpel.

You couldn’t scream. But you did.


	6. Chapter 6

The cool steel of the scalpel bit at your flesh, the initial cut being made - tugging at the skin and ripping it like paper, burning like a white hot poker on ice. But once wasn’t enough, the white tissue beneath the surface still blocking the way. So they cut again, deeper, the blade snagging as blood began to pool around the incision. The metallic scent of blood and burning hit your nostrils, nausea piling on top of nausea as the piercing sound of a nearby machine rattled in your ears. You were still screaming, crying for help, for Ruben to come save you, writhing in agony, completely motionless. Helpless. There was another tug and you could feel the two halves of your belly separate, peeled back and held open like it was some sort of display, the doctor’s hands greedily stuffed inside. There were more strange sounds, but you didn’t care, crying as you waited for it to end, prayed for it to be over. Bloodied rags clung to the unscathed parts of your skin as the blue blur of the doctors uniforms moved here and there. Then, a sudden pressure made you choke, like someone had squeezed your belly like a zit, another silent scream forced from your lips as you heard the doctors mention the head. 

The head…suctioning, the child... 

There was movement and one of the surgeons held back the two folds of belly, forcing them back until the seams felt ready to burst, the baby wiggled back and forth until you felt it dislodge, the bloodied babe slipping from your belly to be stolen away. You felt empty, the surgery on going. You wouldn’t have believed them if they told you it’d only taken six minutes when it’d felt like an eternity. Unsure what to do by this point, disorientated and scared, you’d receded into yourself, the crying subsiding to the occasional whimper as they finished the surgery. Stitching you up.  
You had slipped off at some point, exhausted from the fear and the pain. It’d been a blessing really, to think you’d be able to sleep. Even then – nightmares ravaged your sensitive mind, finding yourself back on the operating table. Held down by invisible hands you screamed and screamed – a pair of thin, spider like legs erupting from within, blood coating the floor as it was flung from your body. Bit by bit something had risen from the hole, but you forced your eyes shut, feeling the dread wash over you as whatever it was crawled across the bed, looming over you with a strange ticking, clicking - almost jittering sound echoing in your ears. You felt something sharp against your neck, rising and then – waking with a start you stared at the darkened ceiling. Cold sweat clinging to your skin you tried to sit, only to be forced back down by the pain in your stomach. Running a hand under the covers you felt your belly, the risen flesh held together by simple threads from where they…where they…took your child. You let out a whimper, chest heaving as the tears rose to your eyes. There was no stopping it. Not until your exhausted mind slipped into another slumber.

~

Back in your nightgown you remained perched on the end of the bed, hunched over as you idly rubbed your belly. Only distracted by a knock on the door. Attention glued to the handle, you watched it turn, on edge as you waited apprehensively to see who it was. Myra was your first and only guess. You even smiled, only noticing you had because of the way it faded, all emotion leaving your body as The Administrator entered your room. 

“Long time no see (Y/N), tell me, how are you feeling?” A burst of anger coursed through your veins, two goons holding you back as you sprang to your feet, ready to lunge for the throat of the tall man. He looked down on you, blue eyes twinkling mischievously like a child testing his boundaries. A look that made your skin crawl.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” You spat, no words to describe the rage that shook your fragile body. Your thoughts jumped this way and that, a common theme of violence the only thread linking them together. 

“Who do I think I am?” The Administrator repeated, looking down on you with refined objectification. “I am the reason you have a warm bed, food…a chance, at redemption.” His voice rose towards the end, his patience clearing wearing. Taking a moment to redeem himself, he let out a sigh, your eyes fixated on him as the blood boiled.

“A chance you keep turning down. And it keeps getting worse for you doesn’t it? Ah-don’t worry,” he soothed, raising a finger to his lips with a crooked smile, “your child is safe with us. Myra is currently looking after him. We’ll provide everything he needs, an education, a job, a life – anything he could ever need. He has the potential to be a brilliant agent, dare I say one of the best we could ever hope to produce, as the very first child to be born and raised here.” The thought was horrifying, desperation kicking your senses into overdrive.

“As for you (Y/N), you haven’t outstayed your welcome. Not like Ruben. You can-”

“What have you done to Ruben?” You snapped, desperation turning to hysteria. The Administrator seemed taken aback by your interruption, hesitating before continuing.

“I didn’t tell you?” He said sardonically. “He betrayed us. He designed STEM so that it could only work with him, as the control. The issue was resolved. It’s as simple as that.” It wasn’t that simple.  
“Take me to see him.” You stated, loosing the anger. Loosing the hatred…you were worried. More than that. When nobody replied, you repeated yourself. “Take me to see him!” You barked. You were terrified.

“Very well. Follow me.” The guards flanked you as you strode after The Administrator. The silence was broken by the sharp step of the tyrant’s heels as you were drawn deeper into the building.   
Anxiety burying itself deeper inside your chest as you gripped the corners of your dressing gown unconsciously. A fear that intensified as you entered a long white corridor, a single set of double doors at the end: the plaque above the metal frames coming into focus with each step. A word that carved terror into your heart: dissection. 

Still, no words were shared. 

You simply followed – as if blind to what you’d just read. It wasn’t true, you told yourself in a delusional trance. It wasn’t true. Everything was grey, wires coiled like snakes on the ground, clinging to the ceiling and protruding from a massive structure that stood tall from a lower level. Following the stairs down and around your eyes fell upon the centre of the room. The Administrator watched as you stepped hesitantly off the bottom stair, your weight seemingly working against you as you staggered forwards. You couldn’t believe it. It was surreal…your hands found the cool glass, fingers spread across the surface as your reflection stared back at with wide eyes. There were no tears. In fact, it was funny, a nervous laugh shaking your sides as a smile flickered across the edges of your lips. A brain remained preserved within the glorified test tube, needles crowing it like a pin cushion with wires rising to the top. It could have been anyone’s brain, you found yourself saying but as you looked left, right, the remains of his dissected body surrounding you, kept alive by some makeshift system, you couldn’t lie to yourself any longer. 

“Ruben...” you breathed, the tears finally falling. Saying his name like it would bring him back – what the hell did you hope to achieve? 

“Do you understand now (Y/N)? You have no choice but to join us. This is my last offer. My patience has run out.” You turned to face The Administrator, tears rolling down your cheeks as you kept a hand against the glass of the Ruben’s container. Eyebrows raised you felt the darkness overwhelm you.

“I have no other choice?” You repeated. “I’ll get to live a normal life with my…son?”

“You have my word.” The Administrator said. Letting out a deep sigh you smiled bravely. Myra had your son. You knew they wouldn’t hurt him. You…trusted Myra and you knew, whatever monster they tried to turn him into, she would make sure he retained some of his humanity. Glancing over your shoulder back into the murky water you tried to feel the warmth of his embrace.

“I’ve made up my mind then.” You stated, meeting your own eyes in the glass. 

“Good. I’m glad to know your loyalties lie with us now.” Myra would make sure your son knew you loved him.

“What?” You scoffed, turning to The Administrator with an amused look. “Nobody said I was loyal to you. I made my own choice. It’s called fuck you.” You knew what your choice meant. But it felt good to have the last laugh. Your son was safe, and you were free to follow Ruben. It seemed The Administrator wasn’t as pleased with your choice.

“Well.” He sighed, motioning to the guards with a flick of the hand. “How cute.” The elbow of one of the guards found itself planted firmly in your gut and you almost screamed, a searing pain tearing through the wound on your belly. Legs collapsing beneath you, you hung limp, supported by the two goons as The Administrator took your chin between his fingers, gripping it tight and forcing you to look him in the eye.

“It’s really is a shame to loose someone who showed so much potential – but now I see you’re just as stupid as your lover.” He growled dangerously, lacking the facade of pleasantries he once bore. 

“But you won’t go to waste, oh no. STEM is lacking test subjects what with the final piece now in place. It seems only fair to let you see what you helped build. Goodbye (Y/N).” You could have spat in his face but you didn’t. Just smiled through grit teeth as you were dragged off to whatever fate waited for you as a test subject.

~

“What have they done to you Ruben…” was all Marcelo could muster, inquiring what had become of you and finding that he was now in complete control of operations. As for Myra, she kept the drawing of the window on her desk beside her family. The only memento she’d be able to pass on to him. She didn’t know what to call him, the child…(Y/N) had never given any suggestions. It seemed unfair to name him, but cruel to not all at the same time. But it would all be over soon she told herself, soon MOBIUS would be gone and then nobody would have to worry about their children…

And the ghost that haunted the halls of the facility disappeared.  
But another one was born, a ghost that haunted the machine they hoped to control.

And his name was Ruvik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of Adulthood! That only leaves Afterlife - and you to find Ruben in the world of his creation...


End file.
